UNDERTALE (Rewritten)
by complete.utter.trash.lol
Summary: This is my own story for Frisk and Chara. They both identify as genderless in this, just to clear some things up. (The art on the cover is mine! Please do not take it without permission!) UNDERTALE belongs to Toby Fox.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Frisk didn't want to hate anyone, but it was getting harder and harder to use that strong word. _Hate_. Every day they go through the same spiel. "He's so… Weird." "I know, right? You can't just have no gender!" "What a f*g…" "Such a weirdo like that should go live with the monsters." "Fuck that! He should slit his wrists and DIE!"

Then they would laugh. Anytime Frisk was brought up, they would all laugh. Something about having no gender was so odd to them that they laughed at it.

One night, Frisk stormed into their room, tears in their eyes. Their mom was yelling... No, screaming at them as they swung the door open with a force so strong, it looked like it was enough to tear it off the hinge. "YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT! GET IN HERE AND RESPECT YOUR MOTHER!" Frisk had enough. "YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER!" They slammed the door behind them and curled up against the wall.

They sat for what felt like hours, just crying and crying while their mom banged on the door. But suddenly, a very smooth, energetic voice said, "Hey, there!" Frisk's head shot up, the tears staining their tan face. They looked around their bland room. Bland, white walls; bland, gray carpet; bland… Smiling kid? They screamed as they saw a transparent figure sitting in front of them. They had the widest grin, rosy pink cheeks, a backpack that matched the color of their cheeks, a striped sweater, and to top it all off, a bright red scarf draped around their neck. "What's wrong? Did I scaaaaare you?" They said in a sarcastic tone. The smile didn't fade one bit.

Frisk had to stare for a bit. There was a child, about their age, looking at them with a big grin. "..A little…" They whispered, careful not to let their mom hear. The kid's grin seemed to get even bigger as they started cackling. "That's great!" They didn't know what to think. They brushed some of their long, brown hair out of their eyes and spoke. "Who are you?" The transparent kid looked into their soul with their piercing, red eyes. "I'm Chara! I can be your best friend… If you let me." Frisk sat in silence for a bit, before they stood up and cracked the door a bit. They could see their mom passed out on the couch. 'She must have been drinking…' They thought.

They shut the door and turned to Chara. "What do you mean by 'Best friend'?" They said, with a nearly menacing tone. Not on purpose, of course. However, Chara was nowhere in sight. They looked around for them, only to find them hanging from the ceiling fan. "..." "I'm only hanging around, kiddo." They facepalmed. Chara dropped from the ceiling fan, making a loud thud. Frisk winced, peeking out to see if their mom had stirred any. Nope.

"Anyway, sorry about all that." They said.

"Please, just explain yourself…"

"Pushy."

They looked at them with an 'oh come on now' look.

"Okay! Okay. Jeez." The ghostly child sat on the floor. "I could be your best friend, because we're in the same boat!" Frisk gave a look to indicate that they didn't understand. Chara's face faded from it's energetic demeanor and became a very cold-looking and dark one. "...Bullies."

"Huh?"

"Those bullies… Always screaming in our faces. 'Oh look at her! There goes the class freak!' 'Do I _have_ to work with _her_?' 'Ugh. Stupid f*ggot!'"

Frisk hung their head. Those quotes sounded all too familiar. "...same boat, huh..?"

That million dollar smile came back to their face. "Yep! Now grab your stuff. Let's GO!"

"What?! Go where?!"

"Oh, poo. I got ahead of myself, didn't I?"

"A _bit_ …"

"My apologies! Aaanyway, I know a place where it all gets better!"

"What?"

"We just gotta climb that mountain everyone always talks about."

"...Mt. Ebbot?"

"Yep! That one!"

"Doesn't that place have...You know…"

"Pssh, yeah. That doesn't matter, though! Those guys have so much prejudice for no reason. Anyway, enough chat! Get your stuff and let's go!"

Frisk looked around the room at the little possessions they had. Their mom wouldn't let them get a phone, and all of the belongings they were allowed to have were old and broken. "I don't have too much to take…" "You gotta bring at least something." They looked around the bland, white room, then walked over to their closet. "What about a wire hanger?" Chara started laughing. _That's a no, then._ They kept rummaging. "Is the mountain going to be cold...?"

"You betcha."

They took out their favorite sweater; It was baby blue with light purple stripes. In between the stripes, there was a big, red heart. The soft texture of the fabric made them happy, especially since it reminded them of their dad... "I'll take this, then." Chara smiled. "I like it. Suits ya, kid." They pulled it over their white uniform shirt that they had to wear every day of their life. It made them upset to look at it, remembering all of the torment they were put through daily. They'd probably burn that piece of cloth, eventually...

They fastened a white hairclip in their hair to keep it out of their eyes. It didn't matter what the others thought at this point. They'd probably never see them again. "I'm ready to go…" Chara smiled that smile once again. "Sweet!" Suddenly, Chara began to shrink. They became a small, almost figurine-like version of the original kid. They floated over to their shoulder and said, "I can follow you this way. And no one can see me! _And_ I can carry your stuff! Win-win, am I right? Hehehe.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Frisk climbed out the back window as quietly as they could. They thought to themselves how much harder this would've been if they lived in a two story house. There'd probably be too many injuries to count, considering their mom's apparent obsession with roses…

They stepped onto the sidewalk, Chara leading the way. It was late, but most of the kids were playing outside. It was warm outside, making it the perfect temperature to play basketball or skateboard.

Frisk wasn't ever able to play anything like that with their asthma. Besides, no one wanted to play with them either way.

They walked. Heads turned, followed by snickers, then full on laughs. They continued to walk. Comments started to fly around like bullets. "Where's f*ggy going, now?" "Finally gonna end it?" "Hope so!"

Tears started to well in their eyes. "Don't let them get to you, kid. They won't bother you anymore..." Chara whispered to them. Frisk took a deep breath and started to walk faster, forcing the tears back into their eyes.

They reached the end of the sidewalk: It led to a thick forest that seemed to have no end. They climbed over the caution tape that blocked off the path. Maybe after all of the disappearances they decided to take precautions. Didn't matter. They just wanted to be free. They carefully stepped over the tape, still hearing the obnoxious crowd of people cheering them on. _Who do they think they are…?_

The forest was quiet. Aside from some critters roaming around, nothing could be heard. Because of this, their footsteps echoed through the forest. Everything was overgrown. No one wanted to come near this place because of the mountain.

To add to the quiet atmosphere, neither of the kids were talking. Frisk decided it was too quiet. "...So, how did you find the mountain?" They started.

"I've always sorta known the way. I always came out here because it was quiet and soothing. No commotion…"

"...I like that reason."

"And it also helped me learn some things."

"Like?"

"Like don't step over that log, ya dingus."

Frisk stopped with their foot hovering over the log. "Why?"

"Duh, there could be a snake in there. Step on it and _then_ go over it."

They put their foot down. "Oh." They raised their foot again and stepped on it, hopping over it. "...That way is more fun, too!"

The conversation became a game of 20 Questions. "When were you born?" "Do you have many friends?" "Do you have a favorite food?" "Who's the hottest celebrity in your opinion?" "Would you rather lose an eye or an ear?" The questions went on and on until they reached the bottom of the mountain.

"Chara… I'm tired."

"Whaat?"

"I'm tired. Can we climb in the morning..?"

"...Fine. I'll wake you up at about six."

Frisk made a small, makeshift bed out of leaves and vines. Not comfortable, but dry enough to keep them from getting sick. They pulled off their sweater and folded it neatly to keep it from getting damaged. "Good night…"

"...Good night."

Frisk fell into a more peaceful slumber than they've had since they were small.


	3. Chapter 3

"Friiiiisk…" Chara whispered to them. "Friiiiiisk…" They said, just a bit louder. The kid in question stirred, but went right back to sleep. They groaned and grabbed a stick. Poke. Poke. Poke. Frisk rolled over and sat up. "Morning, sleepyhead!"

"Morning…"

"It's time to get a move on! We have a whole day of climbing ahead of us!"

"Ugh… Okay." They stood up, picked up their special sweater and pulled it on.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The climb began. Frisk climbed up the slippery mountain step by step while Chara floated along. "So, you've climbed the mountain before?"

"Sure have!"

"...Was there an easier way than this?"

"Actually, I think so. Stay here for a bit." Chara floated off, apparently searching for something. Frisk sat on the side of the mountain waiting for them to return.

As anyone would, they got _bored_. They looked around for something to do. Anything at all…. Like a creek. They carefully made their way down the mountain just to see it… And tripped, scraping their knee. "ARRRGH!"

Chara floated right back to where they were. "What happened, Frisk?"

"I scraped my knee.."

"For god's _sake_ ," Chara complained, rolling their eyes. They reached into their backpack and pulled out a box of band-aids. "Take this." They threw it at Frisk's head.

One piece of medical tape later, Chara showed Frisk the path they found that led up the mountain. "This way is a lot easier."

"Kinda suspected." The climb began.

It was a bit odd. The farther up they went, the more flowers there were. It was almost like they were signifying that life would get better. At least, that's how it looked to Frisk. Flowers were beautiful. Beauty is good, right?

"Here it is!" Chara exclaimed, making a long echo. It had been six hours since the climb began, so hearing those words was like the hallelujah chorus. They were so tired that even sleeping on a bed of nails sounded appealing. They were hungry, (neither of the idiots had packed food for the trip) their feet hurt, and to top it all off, they had to pee! However, suddenly a bed of nails sounded a bit less scary as Frisk looked into the deep, dark abyss. "This hole…?" Frisk whispered. "Yeppity yeppity yep yep yep! And don't worry about the drop. I planted flowers there a long time ago!"

They started to rethink this. Maybe this wasn't such a good plan after all. Maybe if they turn around they can just go back home and talk to the bullies, convince them not to fight… No. That was the dumbest thing they'd ever heard. Why would they go back? What would that solve? Who would they be going back for? Only one person ever really cared about them, and he's dead! The only thing that they'd get from coming back is screaming and abuse! Who would want that? Frisk wasn't a masochist!

"Flowers, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Heya guys. I'm currently on my way to Washington from Indiana... And I'm currently in Ohio. Jeez, we're supposed to get there at teN?! PM?! OH JESUS HELP ME

Anyway, enough with my personal chatter. Please enjoy Chateau fur.

 **Chapter 4**

There was an odd silence between the two after Frisk made up their mind. Neither of them were making any movement: Frisk was just sitting on the edge.

"..."

"..."

"...Are we ready, kid? Or are you still deciding?"

"...I'm ready."

They stood up, not breaking eye contact with the deep abyss below. That bright patch of flowers… Would it really break their fall? Would it cushion the weight of this eleven year old kid? How can buttercups-

"It's now or never, kid."

"..." They nodded, slowly leaning forward until…

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

H

H

!

 _THUD_.

 **Ouch**. Frisk could barely move now that they were on the ground. "Urgh… What the hell? You said it would break my fall!" They said, glaring daggers at Chara.

"I said it would break your fall. Annnd I was right!"

"It did not!"

"I only said it would break your fall, not that it wouldn't hurt. You're not dead, are you? "

"N-no…"

"Exactly. Now get up, whiney-butt."

Frisk stood very shakily. Their whole body was in pain from the hard, stone ground. But Chara was right, at least they weren't dead. Maybe.

They started to walk. The corridor they were walking down seemed… Eerie. The light from above didn't stretch for long, making it suspensefully darker. They could make out an archway leading out of there, but only barely.

They continued to the next room, their knees still shaking from the fall. This room was the opposite of the corridor, everything getting gradually lighter. The torches on the wall gave off an almost faux-sunlight-effect. Kind of like it, but not exactly.

It was quiet. Almost like nothing even existed. Just… Too quiet. It was very calm. Frisk kind of liked it. It was different than their normal day, which was almost always spent at a loud, awful, emotionally draining public school with white, brick walls. In the underground, there wasn't a certain architecture that had to be followed. The walls were jagged and unpredictable. They loved it. No noise, no conformations, no chaos. Just quiet corridors. Beautiful.

After walking for a bit, they saw another patch of grass with a buttercup sitting in the middle. However, they stopped in their tracks when it began to speak.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!"

They were suddenly having third thoughts about this place. A talking _flower_? What kind of place _is_ this?! Maybe if they just went back they could climb out. Chara could grab a vine and pull them out. Then they would go back and…

…

…

No.

There's no going back. Not now.

"Hmm… You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused!" Flowey said with a big, cheesy smile on his face. Great. The flower smiles, too.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

Frisk started to glow with red light. The heart on their sweater was an even brighter red than it was before.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some love, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked, sticking his tongue out. If you looked hard enough, you could almost see a little star flying off of his face.

Some white, metallic looking… things flew up from behind him. _What the hell_ are _those things?_ "Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little, white… 'Friendliness pellets'," He said, almost like _he_ didn't even know. He was even looking off to the side, avoiding eye contact with Frisk. After a class in psychology, they were able to tell that that was a sign of lying. _Something really isn't right, here_ …

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

The white things started to move towards Frisk. Maybe they were just being paranoid. Maybe this is just a friendly little- "FRISK! MOVE!" Chara yelled in their ear. Frisk jumped out of the way on command.

Flowey's happy, smiling face turned into one of disappointment. "Hey, buddy, you missed them…" The "friendliness pellets" appeared behind him again. "Let's try this again, shall we…?" The pellets started to move towards them again. This time, Frisk didn't have to be told to move. They immediately jumped out of the way of the love-sharing thingamabobs.

His face twisted into an even more annoyed and… disgusted expression than it was before. "Is this a joke?! Are you braindead?! RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" He stopped and corrected himself. "...Friendliness pellets!" The bullets started to fly towards Frisk even faster than before. They ducked instantly, now completely shaking. First, they fell into a completely unknown area, full of pain, and now a stupid flower is trying to kill them?! What did they get themselves into?!

Flowey didn't even looked annoyed anymore. His face had a devious grin. "YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, DON'T YOU?!" He stopped, letting out a little chuckle. "YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER!" Suddenly, Frisk was surrounded by bullets. "DIE!" As the bullets started to close in, he started to cackle. It echoed off of the walls of the cave.

It was at this moment that they knew they were going to die. This was the end and they knew it. The bullets crept closer quickly. The only thought that was possibly going through their head was "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm going to die!"

Suddenly, the bullets disappeared. Frisk looked up to see Flowey with an annoyed, confused expression. A small flame came in and knocked the buttercup into the wall. A new, unfamiliar voice rang through the small room.

"What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…"


	5. Chapter 5

A woman in purple robes stepped into view. Frisk looked at her closely: They made out short horns, some white, fluffy ears, and a pair of dim, red eyes. A cow…? No, no… A goat! She spoke again in a soothing, gentle voice. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." She had a very calm vibe to her. However, when she started taking a closer look at them, her gentle expression became a worried one. "Oh, dear. Did that horrid thing hurt you?" She said. Frisk stood up and shook their head. She sighed in relief and smiled again. "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

"This way." She turned towards the next archway and began to walk. Frisk followed closely behind. The room let out into a brighter area. In the center was a square pattern made up of red leaves. A yellow, star-like object sat in front of it. Frisk approached it cautiously. "Hey… What's this?" They said to Toriel. "...Those are leaves, my child!" She said with a confused tone in her voice. They looked past the star and saw another, fuller patch of leaves behind it.

"Touch it," Chara whispered to them. They slowly reached out to it, placing their hand on it. They felt a sudden jolt of energy rush through them, as if they'd been struck by lightning. "Woah…" They whispered to themself. Toriel giggled to herself quietly. "Those leaves sure are interesting, aren't they?"

"Come along, now! We have to keep moving." She said, heading up one of the stairways in the room. They climbed up the stairs after her. They stepped through another archway that led to another room. On the floor were six buttons. "Welcome to you new home, innocent one," Toriel said, "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins." She stepped on four of the buttons and flipped a switch. A door with an odd symbol opened. "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She walked through the now open door. Frisk followed suit.

They entered a hallway. A few small rivers flowed through the floor, having small bridges to match. "To progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones you need to flip." She walked towards the end of the hall, waiting patiently. They looked ahead. A sign was sticking out of the ground. They approached it. "Press [Z] to read signs!" Frisk looked at Chara. "...What does that mean?" "I don't know. Let's just keep going."

They looked around, seeing a switch on the wall. As they approached it, they noticed that several arrows were drawn around it, along with a note that read "Please press this switch. -Toriel." "Labelled is right," Chara said sarcastically, rolling their eyes. Frisk pulled it down, hearing a clicking sound. As they looked down the hall, another switch came into view… Two switches, actually. Toriel's label was apparent on the one on the left for sure. The label was in a similar fashion, with arrows all around it. "Please flip this one too, please. - Toriel." They did as they were told. The lady clapped and smiled. "Splendid! I am proud of you, little one!"

It made Frisk feel good. It was like in primary school when you did something simple, but the teacher cheered on anyway. It felt like they really deserved an award. They smiled after what felt like a hundred years of being sad.


	6. Hey guys

Hello, everyone! I see you're enjoying the story... Well, that makes me happy. However, I'm going to... Well, uh... Restart it. I just don't like how it's written! Forgive me!

I will definitely continue this, but it's going to be just a bit different. The link to the new story will be posted soon enough. In this story, even.

Thanks for reading..


	7. New Draft

Here's the link to the new version of the story: s/12074775/1/Determined

There's gonna be a big difference I swear


End file.
